The Fall Of The Federation
by Danny12344321
Summary: The U.S.S. Voyager encounters a large ship while crossing the neutral zone, and is fired upon. The Enterprise-G is then sent in to investigate, along with the enterprise D, E, and F. While investigating, the three ships also dissapear. Seven years after t


The Fall Of The Federation  
  
By Danny Bowman  
  
The U.S.S. Voyager encounters a large ship while crossing the neutral zone, and is fired upon. The Enterprise-G is then sent in to investigate, along with the enterprise D, E, and F. While investigating, the three ships also dissapear. Seven years after their supposed destruction, all five ships and their crews return to the federation, and begin to expose the United Federation Of Planets for what it really is.  
  
-------  
  
"Captain on the bridge" called Commander Kim as he rose from the centre seat. All around him, crewmembers came to attention, and watched as the captain returned to the centre seat of the bridge after being away from it for so long.  
  
"Well, I must say they have improved the seats, although I always liked it better when I had no large panel in front of me." Captain Janeway looked around at her 'new' crew. Beside her sat the only familiar person of the crew, Chakotay Janeway.  
  
"Welcome back, Captain." Her lover and husband beamed with excitment, while his voice sounded uncertain. The next person to occupy her mind was Commander Harry Kim, who sat directly behind her, along with Tuvok. She had not actually seen him in three years, but she had kept in touch with him through daily letters.  
  
And then there was Tom Paris, actually, it was now Rear Admiral Paris, but for this mission, she could order him around.  
  
"Well then, Mr. Paris, set a course for the neutral zone, and exngage at warp seventeen. Engage when ready." The captain paused to make sure the ship started accelerating, and when it did, she motion Chakotay to her ready room, and gave Harry command of the bridge. Once the doors had shut behing her, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips tenderly, gently. He returned the kiss, but pulled away after what seamed had been an eternity.  
  
"Kathryn, I need to talk to you." She gave him a puppy face, and pulled him in closer. "Kathryn, I know you don't want to talk about it, but we must. If this mission succeeds, our whole lives will be different."  
  
"I know, I know. But I can always say no, if thats what you really want?" The kissed again, but this time only breifly.  
  
"No, you know I would love to spend more time on Voyager, I just want you to think of everything we would have to do differently. We would have to go back to working together, to being apart for days at a time...." She interupted him, holding a finger up to his mouth.  
  
"Thats not entirely true, Chakotay. There would be a second and third officer to help releive you of you duties, and with over a million people on the new Voyager, I'm sure there would be plenty of people wanting to have the bridge for a few hours every now and then."  
  
"I know, but....". Once again he was cut off, this time by the red alert klaxon, and the announcment for all senior officers to report to the bridge. His face turned away from her, and towards the door to the bridge. Within seconds, his body and her had followed his gaze, and where standing at the side of the bridge as officers replaced ensigns and security teams assembled at each entrance to the bridge.  
  
"Mr. Tuvok". The captains booming voice caught the attention of the man, and he faced her, waiting for an order. "Since we have been joined by a security team, I assume we have run into a tactical force?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Our sensors cannot give us full detail, but there is an unidentified object dead ahead, waiting for us, it seams. The vessels size and tactical strength cannot be confirmed, but from initial scans, it appears we are outnumbered and outgunned."  
  
"Outnumbered? Are you detecting more than one ship?" Chakotays nervous voice broke through the mental lines that had been drawn, and he could see the vulcan man wish he had not heard what he had just heard.  
  
"No sir, but the vessel appears to be a carrier vessel......." Tuvok looked at his panel as new information filled it. "Captain, they have sent us a transmission. It reads as follows: Approaching vessel, we come in peace. We seek you help to defend against the United Federation of Planets."  
  
"WHAT?" The look on the Captains face showed every bit of confusion and anger she was feeling. "I know the federation has had to attack some planets and ships to defend her space, but this is ridiculous."  
  
"Actually, its not. In light of this transmission, the computer has released all classified documents pertaining to this ship and the ffederations encounters with it and its makers."  
  
The captain walked around the centre consoles, and nearly pushed Commander Kims assistant out of her way to Tuvoks console. Luckily, the young girl had moved aside in time, but a spare replicator on the floor was not so lucky, and suffered irreprible damage when Janeway kicked it. "Show me these reports." Turning her attention from the console breifly, she commanded the computer. "Computer, declassify all information pertaining to this ship, its creators, and any attacks the federation or any of its members have made on any planets that could be considered to belong to this ship. Make it available to all personnell aboard Voyager. Now, Commander Kim, get an analysis of this ship, and aid Mr. Tuvok in getting a defensive plan ready."  
  
"Captain, there is no defence against this ship. A starfleet report on it was constructed ten years ago when a fleet of three of these ships entered federation space unknowingly and were attacked.  
  
"They percieved the approaching fleets as a threat, and used a transwarp condiut to reach the ships, and then deployed its forces.  
  
"A complete scan was never made of the entire fleet, but..." The man directed his attention to the console for a fraction of a second. "The ship used a wormhole technology to bring in the majority of the fleet, which consisted of only a few types of vessels."  
  
"How many vessels with weapons like our own?"  
  
"There are only two classes of their ships equiped with shields, what is know as the main ship, or Advanced Control Unit, and a smaller sheild generating unit. The sheild generating units are approx. twice the size of a borg cube, and contain three thousand warp corse, and six thousand sheild generators each capable of creating a shield the could encompass the entire fleet."  
  
"And the ships with weapons?"  
  
"There is only one ship that has weapons, and it is the same as a sheild unit, with twenty five thousand pahser cannons instead of sheild generators, but they are all capable of passing through any type of sheilding, save for a combination sheild."  
  
"What would the combination sheild have to have?"  
  
"A subspace shield on each level of subpace, a temperal sheild, and a normal sheild."  
  
"Alright, we won't be able to rely on shields. Can we dodge the pahser blasts? Or use a cloack to hide from them?"  
  
"Neither would work, Captain. The ships sensors do not rely on light, but on suspace strings, which cannot be fooled even by the best of cloaks. And avoiding them would be nearly impossible, as the weapons are fired into a large chamber inside the attack pods, and are then transported, via a subpace, temporal transport, to our withing a milimeter of our hull. And because there is no way to move our past co-ordinates, we would be easy targets."  
  
"Alright. Tuvok, erect a second temperal sheild around voyager. I don't want them hitting us in our past. Now, Harry, how many of these attack pods are there?"  
  
"A single advanced control unit can command a fleet of one hundred million six hundred one thousand trillion trillion trillion, no more, no less."  
  
"With that amount..." started Chakotay.  
  
"This single vessel could, without much danger to itself, defeat the borg." Tuvok looked at Janeway as he finished the mans sentence.  
  
"And not only that", Commander Kim spoke again, "to take down the shields generated by a single sheild generating unit, it would take every ship in starfleet well over twenty five hours, and the sheilds would come back online in lest than three seconds, and can fully recharge if given a break of only ten miliseconds."  
  
"And how many sheild generating ships are there?"  
  
"One hundred trillion three hundred billion trillion, Captain. And they are aided by the same amount of repair ships, which are capable of creating a subspace, temperal sheild around 50 cubic lightyears." 


End file.
